


𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔭𝔢𝔯𝔰𝔲𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔬𝔣 𝔖𝔬𝔯 ℜ𝔢𝔶𝔫𝔞 ℑ𝔫𝔢𝔷

by Morbidfeatures



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Catholicism, Colonialism, Crush at First Sight, Diary/Journal, F/M, First Time, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Mentioned serious subjects, Mexico, New Spain, Nuns, Priests, Slow build to sex, Snoke Being a Dick, Varying neratives, written in English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidfeatures/pseuds/Morbidfeatures
Summary: Au of colonial Mexico featuring one Padre Garupe and Sor Reyna Inez told through diary entries/lettersYes, there will be spicy timesDon't worry, it's all English. Any Spanish words will be clarified





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won't be a serious one and the base of Rey's character here is taken from the non fictional Sor Juana Inez de la Cruz a very famous Nun.
> 
> Rey is an inspiration not exact replica of.
> 
> I do firmly believe that the real Sor Juana Inez was a lesbian. I mean HAVE YOU READ THOSE LETTERS!?  
> Anyways hope you enjoy and feel free to leave helpful criticism

Primas

Padre Francisco Garupe

1687 Spain

I set sail to New Spain tomorrow on El Flor del Mar. Padre Felipe bids us in his letter to make haste while the weather is meek, it's a long way and there is time for this gentleness to disappear, with the sea you never know.

I've packed my mauscripts and all other possession and managed to fit them in one bag and one could hold it as light as a feather (some might find it sobering but a true man of God prides himself not on earthly ownership) I do not need much and am ready to depart.

However, Padre Lukas has demanded I write to my mother of my leaving, although the water runs cold between us I will take heed and send word before tomorrow.

But she is cold to me in her letters, a vacillation between cool polite and detached interest. Why should I relieve her of worry with news on my journey, assuage her temperment with apologies when she wouldn't lower herself to do in kind. I stall now in writing for I do not know what to say to her. It's been years since I joined my uncle here.

Last saw her was at one of the many celebrations my father organized in our home. (This one was for the turning of a new year if I recall correctly.) Her face had been tear stained with an unreadable line to cool brows. I look back and realize it might have been acceptance written on her severe frown. Resignation that her son was detaching himself the same way her brother did.

The possibility that mother might miss me is distressing.

We travel with important arrivals, Bishop Andrew for one. Padre Thomas and few others will be joining on this trek all who despise me overly for a foolish deed committed in youth (it involved a donkey, carrot shreddings and Thomas's little brother Juan. Ah! the troubles of childhood) and I would despair because not many like me if not for the coming of my only friend Padre Rodriguez.

Christ is always with those who believe in him this is true, even so I'm glad a tangible friend is with me to explore this New world in all it's famed strangeness.

The moon is high as I write and my hand shakes with the plume,( from terror? Excitement?) as a child of seven summers I  read about the Indies in a book my father had given me. He would go on these grand adventures by himself and I wished to be just like him. Isn't that what every boy wants?

 Regardless of an answer sleep evades me like fog on hills.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

1687 Spain

After braking fast  we left mid day as the sun shined bright. When I boarded I couldn't help but stop to take in the size of the ship, a  _nau_  of 400 tons, a length of 36m and beams of 8m. It bears it's flag proudly. This carrack is square rigged on the formast and mainmast, I worry on how such a pretty beast will land us safely at Veracruz. We carried our belongings on board and watched as sailors busied themselves with lifting up the cargo on to the deck. Lots of yelling and spitting. Just as my father described.

Departing from the port of Huelva was harder on me than I thought. This is the place of my birth after all. I still see my homeland vivid in imagination immortalized for I do not know if I shall return. We set sail with little fanfare.

The ship crew are hard rugged men that contrary to looks are very respectful. Not much for company though. I take to the head gato immediately, rightly named Cão, for her strange mew she is a vicious thing. I am told Cão is the head Mistress here second only to the sea and the only lady on board.

We were shown our cots and hammocks, I was one of the lucky few who got a hammock there is less chance for fleas to bite if you are off the floor, I took pity on Rodriguez ( they gave him a blanket to sleep on) and promised him turns. Miguel, a crew member has me and Padre Thomas help the Cooper watch out for rats that would eat the stores.

Others among us weren't to be bothered further. Not to accuse but the Bishop has not left his quartes since we stepped foot on the vessel.

I freely admit I was excited to meet, these men are close to the Papa! Bishop Andrew John Snoke shoved aside his life of opulance to serve our lord. He, like me, came from a prominent line and saw the ugly richness of court and turned to the solace of Church. The light-heartedness faded with each hour that went by.

Him and his ilk are not what I was expecting from those deemed most holy. I remind myself one shouldn't be swayed by ranks, instead judge on how they service god. But I thought 'surely they earned the position they sit in, are the most studious and humble?'

On a final note I am to sleep separated by a thin wall from the 'baa'-ing of sheep. We bring along with us, much needed supplies to be delivered to the city of Oaxaca. Expensive silks, pigs, wheat and my beloved sheep friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cão,= Portuguese for dog.
> 
> Cats were a very important part of sea life. They served as pest control, companions and food if things got scarce
> 
> Padre= father
> 
> Veracruz is a historical port in Mexico
> 
> Huelva is a Spanish port. Also very important.
> 
> Nau are those classic ships that changed the game is sailing. 
> 
> Flor del Mar is an actual ship. And it's a thing of beauty. A totally fuckable ship. I'm kidding.
> 
> The Papa or pope of this age is Innocente XI
> 
> Oaxaca is a beautiful city in Mexico my grandparents lived there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be checking over chapters to see if any mistakes were made.  
> If you need a clarification on words I would gladly oblige

  
━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

  The back and forth of the ship does little to assuage the insistent pounding of my head. Some men are seasick and have been advised to stay in bed lest they spew bile on the deck but otherwise nothing to write about.

this evening was rather mundane and painful it only took a day for the novelty of being on a ship to wear off. Now on the start of the second week it's incomprehensible father would tolerate being months at sea.

it's come to my slow dawning horror that there is no land for miles. nothing to latch on to if we sail into trouble, After a storm children in our town would gather around a pond picking at ant hills and putting a single ant on a leaf boat. I'm the ant, trapped.

Explaining this to Rodriguez has earned me a snort of derision. "If you are going to be spouting nonsense can I have your bread." Such a man of character! i ate it and watched him pout

Childish? Yes.

Should have just let him have it because when finished my teeth ached and gums started bleeding it gave Miguel a scare. "No it is not scurvy." I informed him "just hard as rock bread." Fit for cattle not humans.

The portions here are hard but a blessing while stores last, a man living on supply doesn't complain I thank our lord with each scrumptious, flaky, hard crunch. Even so when I get to New Spain I'll want to be acquainted with food at foot fall,

I take comfort in scheduled prayers, they bring me closure on issues i cant ordinarily speak on, my friend is near but there are things I'll always be alone in. Things he would not understand. I politely respond when talked to by crew members but mostly I kept to myself today. After dinner when declining a song and going downstairs Padre Thomas explained my reasons. "Please excuse Garupe, He isn't much for talking or general joy, astute the point of haughty." The brothers shared a chuckle then continued discussing tales.

My face is still red and I shift thinking of shoving the Padre's face to the table.

That is why I write early, to remind that the resentment I have is an affliction and shouldn't be acted.

My kin would be upset if I were to revert back to being the angry boy others stayed clear of. I write if in distress. I write to wash away emotions that damage the heart and soul. As cardinal Snoke said "Wrath is a sin take your anger on your plum." Write down everything you see, my conscience demands.

*The endless expanse of blue fades to lighter shades, I look down the side and discern movement.

*It is thrilling to experience being on a ship as grand as this. My missions never had taken me from Europe.  

*Rodriguez snores on the hammock

*There is a dark blanket of clouds in the distance I asked if that was cause for worry.

*Bishop Andrew's door is a bright red highly unusual.

*Rats scurry along my peripheral vision I hear them clear and can rely on Cão to keep me safe.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

Ate. Prayed. slept. Lived a monochromatic existence for the past five days not unlike before vows.

Henry, a young boy about ten is interested in my books. I offered to read some to him but the boy declined. Either way I purposefully read aloud Veritatis Splendor as he sweeps and mops.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━  
We are a group of thirteen and the ship crew is about thirty or so. There are prisoners and some used to be farmers, eighteen in total, wanting or forced to eke out an existence in the colonies.

The air of boredom around the room is immense. There's nothing to do that hasn't already been done twelve times before.

Activities here are few and far between, none that interest me.

I have the privilege of translating a book into Portuguese. isn't near finished given the limited words supplied.

Informing the Bishop Ernesto (a short man who I easily dwarf) of the shortcoming of information he has said not to worry. Plenty of time to to finish it during my stay at the colonies.

This listlessness that has taken a bite out my heart now slowly kills me. Despite his words I search for meaning in the scripture.

I have taken to counting the rats that Cão has made a feast upon. Better than nothing.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

We woke to shouts. And found rain pouring down on us. A storm. Not much time to write.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

The sea had been treating us unkind, the good weather which we departed in disperses within three days. Dark clouds hum with energy one should be wary of and indeed I am wary. I never felt fear of the likes I hold for the sea.

We do not sway like before but stumble and skid across boards I have quite a few splinters from where palm met wood walls

I find it beautiful the fact that i alone stood against the blue wave dark splashed cruelty of the sea, a mistress that has leveled cities and dragged many a sailors down into her murky depths to make a deathbed on the ocean floor. Takes mercy on none and spits in your face if you get comfortable. I wonder, now wet and shivering in candle light, what secrets she's hiding from me.

Thunder clashed and Rodriguez snapped something through chattering teeth, I couldn't hear him. I was overtaken with the sudden need to claim this blue witches favor, needing her to find me worthy when so many other sea fairings captains couldn't turn her head.

I don't let my fear hold me, I won't be Peter sinking into the sea

If the voyage ends without further injury. I would be grateful.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━  
~~mi querida mamá~~

~~Mi amado~~

Leia Organa

Han pasado ocho años desde mi desaparición ~~de la que no me disculparé~~.  
━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

The storm ended, we lost three barrels in the chaos but are otherwise fine  
Each of us pulled are weight and helped the sailors the best we could in the storm. We were unified under the single goal of living through the end of rain. And by God's favor we made it .

My hands are raw from pulling ropes and Rodriguez has his face all purple. 

  
The Bishop, stayed in his room and when he enquires from inside if the storms over we don't hesitate to respond.  
━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

There is a faint whisper, a suspicion, that we might be lost as a result of the storm. And with that worry of shortages. Which is unreasonable, we have a whole six weeks storage and Cão has been rabid this weak, killing of upwards twenty-five rats.

(The lack of communication between crew and ship has caused confusion. Some of the passengers come to us begging to hear their confessions.)

The boy says that if it comes to it we will eat the rats before we eat any cats.

At night, begging for the sight of land, On the edge of sleep and delusion, The Bishops door remains closed but a bright red smear covers it.

I'm afraid we are off course, I heard the ship crew, Miguel among them, arguing early in the morning. About what? Who is to say.

I hear Rodriguez praying. I will join him.

━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━

one has little to write about,  
If we are truly lost I do not wish to waste ink and words I have no intention in speaking.

Captain has assured his worried flock that we are not lost and will soon arrive but there is little cause to believe him


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be revising soon
> 
> Feel free to comment!

this is third person

_Italics for letters._

 

_Much news to discuss, good for once, the captain has spotted the first hint of land on the horizon. we made it to Veracruz and the sight of land near drove me to weep._

_We are all very pleased when it was announced a cheer came from the men on board no doubt relieved to see their inclination proven wrong_

_the faces around me smiled for the first in a long time. there was much hugging and dancing.  i remember that the captain looked insulted by our disbelief._

_When night fell we ate and laughed much like the first days, even the bishop joined though all he did was tightly smile_

_Me and Rodriguez chose to play cards instead of joining but when Padre Thomas came to fetch us I conceded without a fight._

_Tonight my mind is yet again unwilling to succumb to sleep._

_Cão lays in my lap and attempts to move her result in bloody skin so I am content to let her rest. She's worked so hard after all._

_we are poised to make landfall at first sunlight next day and it's come to no surprise to me that it'll be a Sunday_

_━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━_

_Veracruz, 1687_

_It took three hours to disembark from Flor Del Mar on account of her size being the less ideal. We practically ran to feel land under foot. Strange and unmoving like a dead thing but better dead than alive and threatening to swallow you._

_I paid my thanks to our young captain (felt guilty about doubting him so, the man knows his boat despite being twenty)_

_i helped Bishop John carry his personal belongings. ( a simple ornate purple satchel that sounded like precious metals, surprisingly heavy)_

_"We made it my boy." he repeats the words i have been thinking all week. i take no insult to boy, he bears resemblance to an ancient relic that could disappear into dust with the wrong touch._

_Despite my annoyance i still hold him in high esteem unlike bishop Ernesto, John had preached the gospel to comfort other passengers and they all had huddled around him to listen. "Gracias a dios." he nodded in approval of my words._

_The cats good bye was the hardest she hissed when I petted her but I carried on undeterred, then side by side to Rodriguez we gazed down at the city from the ship railing._

_Odd place, lovely but odd. The buildings had flat roofs and wooden frames to withstand wind i assume, a bustling kind of place, people moved bright and early like ants out of hills made on flat landscape. some hills. some trees but not many._

_"Strange." he murmured, eyes wild gray and skidding across the city in the calculating glint he was known for._

_"It's perfect." So caught in emotions my words threaded into a sob. so excited am i to be off that awful ship._

_His golden brows knitted "Garupe, are you well?" am I? I don't know, I wasn't one to show tears but by god i was moved._

_I stumbled out with my bag slung across a shoulder, my feet trembled much like a fawn on to this port that not many have seen and felt reborn, remade. Bells rang for Sunday mass and I laughed. It's to the grace of God we arrived safely._

_Looking back at my reaction from the safe distance of road it has come to my attention that I might have a profound fear of sailing but never had reason to discover this till now. I will never step foot on another ship again if the same situation happens,_

_We didn't stop and talk or see much of the city other than a general view, (not that any of us spoke a complaint) two days late has made bishop Andrew antsy so we sit on the wagon of a kind farmer behind the entourage transporting his holiness._

_I eat my first bite of meat in ages a plain dish of cooked fish that we each take small pieces of and eat in companionable silence. The salty taste is a call home_.

  ━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━━━━━━━ ◦ ❖ ◦ ━━━━━━  

CIUDAD DE MÉXICO

The mission outpost of Santo Domingo is a tall but not overbearing structure modest in a way that its counterparts in Europe can't be. In a way that he can admire. Its a promising sign.

A barrel chested man approached to lead them inside. "The missionaries we have been expecting." His eyes swept over the group and lingered on his height just like he knew they would, Francisco fought the urge to shrink into himself. Become smaller. People were always taken aback by the width of him, no matter where he went somethings will always be the same.

"I am Padre Julio. please come in " he ushered them inside and grateful they scrambled out of the rain into the lit hallways of the mission. no noise echoes the damps stone walls. "And the bishop?" he inquired directly to Francisco, flustered he remained silent until Rodriguez, rolling his eyes in annoyance, spoke up. "He was escorted to his rooms and would like us to inform you that he will rise to meet you tomorrow at lauds."

Julio's mouth twisted at the news but carried on his facade of excitement. "i'll introduce you to everyone."

Six week on ship and a day and a half on pulled wagon the road seemed endless and now he lays on a rickety cot that is heaven against his tired back, blessedly dry from earlier rain, shoulders untensed and his neck pains disappear if for a moment. It has been an eventful month but hopefully no more surprises, his heart can't take it.

it doesn't matter that this bed is covered in dust and looks as clean as the straw covered floor. after the terrifying boat trip anything is good as long as it doesn't move or aggravate his headache, So many names to remember he has to write them down tomorrow lest the new brothers take offence. 

Rain continues to pour outside the second storm witnessed, is it a sign?

His mother telling him as a boy that when it rains its god crying over the sins of his creation. Every misstep and faltering lamb broke him. How silly to remember her and be filled with this ache now that he is miles away across the sea. How appropriate.

He can muster excitement anymore, just relief and weariness. Sleep comes easy with the blue shine of thunder out the window and it is blissfully free of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tour.  
> Where's the bath tub?  
> And a demand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Rey will show up next chapter

 

_Though i am an extension of the pope and he the extension of god i am not sure what tasks he sent us here to complete, we are here as Jesuits, scholars to 'gain knowledge and reprimand the unruly,' he said, 'convey the message of Christ.' I have yet to witness such behavior._

_On lighter events, our gracious host the fransiscan Julio will show us-_

A knock stills him. "Garupe? we are ready for the tour, just waiting for you to come down." Rodriguez calls but surely he is wrong, that doesn't happen till mid day and he rose from sleep naught seconds ago. 

"it is mid day." Rodriguez responds impatiently, a bird whistles outside as if to punctuate this.

Had he said that out loud? It doesn't matter. What is cause for concern is how fast time evaded him. He planned to wash today."On my way." he quarked the ink bottle tight and gently pinned the papers to his desk to let the freshly scribbled sentences to dry. not with pins but with the wooden clamps that relieve the need to poke holes through parchment.

As he tied the best pair of boots on, Rodriguez whispered conspiratorial. "Hurry if we wait a second longer the bishop Andrew will resort to the consumption of flesh. I fear for my life-"

"Quiet." he opened the door and brushed past his friend the silent chuckle emitted following his steps. sure enough the seven men were wearing varying degrees of impatience on their faces.

Bishop John inquired softly at his disheveled appearance. "All is well Garupe?"

he fought an embarrassed flush at appearing in a state of disorder, usually his dress was impecable and clean, no one faulted him for not looking his best. "Yes, i..ah.. found myself distracted with reading the records of the bibliotheca."

Julio puffed with pride. Francisco wasn't the perceptive sort but it is clear that Julio and maybe other padres here are looking to prove something to them. the outsiders from Europe. "Extensive are they not? we have a large list of books and readings i will enjoy showing you, second only to one." The last part is added in a hint of bitterness that Fransisco doesn't linger on.

Julio opens the door to the courtyard. "Lets move on."

From their they are shown bathhouses, the chapter house, dormitory, cloister and the parlour. From then they are shown the city, when they explained this wasn't necessary Julio told them "It's big, we wouldn't want our new brothers to get lost,' As they walked and viewed parts of Mexico City previously unknown, mostly places that are conventional for use this isn't a school boy trip after all. the town, the mercado, and of course the location of two other small missions.

The day wanes and he still smells like fish straight out of sea but standing on a large hill overlooking the scale of Mexico....its conventional beauty is like a punch to the gut, and the annoyance of not being able to bathe and other such concerns fade.

 He has to come back to paint this view. the way the sun shines down gives him the feeling of destiny, he was meant to be here in this city and its god ordained land, most buildings were still under construction, but from atop the hill he can glimpse at what this city will be, if given time and crafted patiently.

His friend sighed. "Are you going to start sobbing like you did last? At least give me a warning so I may prepare a handkerchief."

He scoffs. "I was not sobbing. I was just overcomb by a sudden burst of wind that blew sand in my eyes."

"Whatever you say my friend." He and Rodriguez have known each other since there early teens, only he can make him smile. Fransisco clamps a hand on his shoulder stands to join the others when Rodriguez's nose crinkles in disgust."You reak of fish"

"I didn't know where the wash was." He sheepishly admits.

Saving him from further insult Julio informs them out loud with small facts. Gesturing to the city."We built Mexico on the old Indian capital  _ **Tenochtitlán."**_

"Its remains are buried beneath and serve as a foundation." Thomas pipes up, the lay brother insisted on coming despite having previously visited and lived here.

"How grim." He has read about the conquering extensively and this tid bit always left him part horrified part fascinated by the macob idea.

To found a place for the living atop the dead ruins? 

Bishop John spoke then. Acknowledging Fransisco's words with a grandfatherly smile. "It has allowed us to grow Garupe, gave us a start to cleansing this land off less civilized belief."

Not he or Rodriguez had anything to say to that as Julio agreed readily with the bishop When they return in companiable silence, goodnights and farewells are said before parting. 

He is looking forward to the bath and his friend had agreed to help him shave.

Bishop "Garupe with me, i wish to have a word with you."

John poured himself a glass and sipped languidly as he appraised him in calculation. "the translations you spoke about with Ernesto, how are they going?"

He cleared his throat. Fighting off the immediate awkwardness inherited with social interactions "As well as can be expected with limited insight in Nahuatl language, i'm hardly an expert and the words i do understand have been warbled and passed down." He has studied Greek, Latin, Portuguese and French but the language of the natives here surprised him, by how Latin was not needed or employed though this shouldn't have. Of course there wouldn't be root Latin words the two languages never met before!

It's his first language not of Europe so leniences is appreciated as he fumbles and grasps at straws.

John pointed at him in a playful manner. "Ah but you'll piece it together I've heard that much about you, Benjamin Solo." he smiled stained white teeth 

At the mention of his birth name he turns white."who-"

The old man moved on waving away his question on who exactly is gossiping about him. "You and i are alike Francisco, we both have some blue blood running in our veins and lived a life of privilege being waited on to realize our one true passion. to serve." 

"I thought the same." John Snoke would know the heavy burden a name can carry. The expectations that grow tedious as time wore on. The Judging faces in court hiding behind plumes and perfume, airs of false modesty choking, taunting smiles, nothing of true value.

He didn't find any meaning or a true purpose to life until he found God in mass. Who praised and blessed him into a new shell. A rebirth. Francisco Garupe

John continued to divulge him. "if you think about it, this gives us a bit of special view and... rights to the proceedings of." He is quiet for a moment, gaze not lifting fom his wine as if the answers could be found there."did you know i use to be close to the late king."

Yes, this man used to be a special advisor until.."I have heard."

"i use to help him with important matters regarding the state of Spain, good rest Philip, until Maria Anna poisoned his sons ears and had me sent to New Spain but I consider that a blessing."

His eyes left Francisco unnerved, the calculating expression of a future planned. "You studied in Salamanca Garupe, what do you think of this place, it's value."

"I haven't been here long to decide." His throat closes on the last word. But it's the truth besides he isn't a merchant or banker, he studied astrology!

John wasn't put off by his answer. Everything is always a test with the bishop it seems. "lots of new sights to take in, new faces. i hardly miss spain." 

Francisco draink the glass in moderate gulps and winced at the strong taste. "i cant say the same." He misses his family though he understands that he is partly responsible for the wedge between them.

Bishop John stands and begins grandly announcing. "The sun sets on the age of the Spanish empire, power wanes and you can taste the shift in the air. But not here. There is much to be reaped from this new world." He fishes the drawers for another bottle and he rushes to stop him, should a bishop even be drinking this much? 

"I think you had a little too much wine." He gently sits him down and makes way to leave with a quick good bye and thank you until the old man clutches his arm.

His watery blue eyes are steely in a demand. "Tomorrow I go to the virrey and virreine's court. to discuss the undertakings of our missions. Garupe I would like you to come."

The bishop ruffled his hair ( like one would a son) and left for bed.

What was he to say to that.


End file.
